


Le retour de Sherlock !

by Nasharum



Series: o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: John Watson était perplexe en suivant un de ses habituer du dispensaire. Il ne s'attendait pas voir un fantôme revenir d'entre les morts
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978246
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mise à jour de fic de Nash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé, le correcteur ne fait pas tout et j'ai pas mal de fics/OS qui recherchent désespérément un.e bêta.  
> ***  
> Sorry, this fic is not corrected!

John Watson était perplexe en suivant un de ses habituer du dispensaire.

« Je n’ai pas pu le déplacer, et puis avec son caractère de cochon… »

Tien ça lui rappelais son colocataire… il fallait qu’il arrête de repenser a Sherlock, il était mort depuis deux ans.

« Vous avez bien fait de me prévenir. »

Il trimbalait sa mallette, Skouïzy un vieux sdf, lui avais dit que le cas était grave. Il arpentait les rue de plus en plus sale de Londres et commençant a paniquer un peut. D’autant plus quand ils s’avancèrent vers un groupe de jeunes de la rue visiblement un gang.

« Tout va bien, il es la pour Angel. Il es toubib. »

Fit Skouïzy ce qui fit reculer le groupe mais pas arrêter leur regard froid et meurtrier poser sur lui. Il remontât le col de sa parka. La zone de squat du hangar était plongée dans le noir, éclairé par quelques vieux bidons ou brûlais un feu et autour des sdf crasseux et voûté.

« Par ici toubib. »

Prêt d’un autre bidon plus au fond sur un tas de carton et sous plusieurs couverture il voyais un corps trembler. Skouïzy s’approchât.

« C’est bon Mike, j’ai trouver le toubib. Attend plus loin. »

Un jeune a coter rangeat son arme dans son pantalon en se relevant. Il ne savais pas qui était malade la mais il était vraiment bien garder.

« Skouïzy ? » fit la voix tremblante. John se figeât.

« Angel, je t’ai ramener le bon toubib qui nous soigne. »

« Qui ? »

John s’approcha se mit a genoux dans les grava et tira le tas de couverture sur le corps en chien de fusil. Il se laissa reculer accroupi sur ses chevilles.

« Sherlock ? »

« Putain Skouïzy, de tout ces foutu toubib de la ville tu m’as ramener Watson ! »

Le professionnalisme de John reprit le dessus et il ouvrit sa mallette. Il aurai le droit au choque, plus tard…pour le moment on avais besoins du médecin pas de l’ami choqué.

« Ravi de vous savoir vivant Sherlock… »

« Angel, John, ici on ne donne pas son nom. »

« Un bien joli surnom… »

« C’est notre ange gardien m’sieur le toubib. » fit Skouïzy. John allais pour empoigner la couverture et attraper son stéthoscope mais Sherlock bloqua la couverture.

« John, ce n’es pas… »

« Je suis médecin. »

Il regardait le visage émacié du détective qui le regardait les yeux voilé.

« Oui je sais mais ce n’es pas beau a voir. Vraiment, vraiment pas beau a voir. »

« Enfin un peut de compassion ? » ironisa John au bord de la crise d’hystérie mais redoutablement calme. L’armé lui avais apprit a garder ses crises a l’intérieur et voir avec plus tard, dans un lieu sur. De faire son travail bien et quelque soit les conditions et après vomir, hurler, pleurer…mourir.

Sherlock lâcha la couverture.

« Ne viens pas pleurer après. »

« J’ai été capitaine, au bloc 1 en Afghanistan. »

« Bien capitaine, une dernière chose, la personne qui m’as fait ça, es très influente alors non, je n’irais pas dans un hôpital a moins que tu veuille qu’il finisse le travail. Moi je n’y tien pas. En cas de besoins fait dépêcher Mycroft, il t’installera ici ou ailleurs un bloc opératoire mais de un, Mike restera avec moi si je perd conscience, quitte a tuer des gens si il faut, même toi ou mon frère, de deux, je ne fait confiance qu’en toi et Mycroft. C’est clair ? »

John dégluti. Qu’es qui avais bien pu arriver…

« Clair. »

Sherlock repoussa les couverture et le regard de John se voila. Même professionnel il sera la mâchoire et prit son stéthoscope en retenant ses larmes. Il n’y avais presque plus de peau sur le corps maigre qu’il peinais a distingué entre les blessures.

Si bien qu’il laissa tomber son stéthoscope ne sachant pas ou le poser pour écouter le cœur. Les bras avaient des menottes anciennes coupé sur la chaîne, les jambes aussi. Et les jambes bleu et sanguinolentes ne présageaient rien de bon.

Il prit une seringue.

« Pas de calmant John, ni d’antidouleur. »

« il va bien falloir… »

« Jamais John. J’ai passer des année ici a cause des drogues. Je ne recommencerais pas. Jamais. »

John écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Morphine, héroïne…bon en fait tout ce qui traînais mais surtout Morphine. »

« Tu ne me l’avais jamais dit. »

« Et bien maintenant c’est fait. »

John soupira en sortant une autre injection et montra la bouteille a Sherlock.

« Antibio, large spectre. »

« C’est bon. »

Il fit l’injection dans la veine du coude voyant les anciennes marques de piqûres… il reportât son attention sur les menottes en fer forgé style donjon des siècles passé.

« Pour retiré ça… »

« Il faudrait le kit de serrure… Skouïzy, demande a Johan son kit, le toubib va faire ça. »

Le sdf le regarda avant d’avoir un maigre sourire édenté.

« Vous avez trop côtoyer Angel vous. » Avant qu’il ne crie. « Johan ! Ramène ton kit a serrure ici et plus vite que ça ! »

Deux minutes plus tard John était sur une serrure du poignet il voyais Sherlock fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. Avec douceur il ouvrit pour voir la peau arracher et abîmer. Il lâcha la menotte plus loin dans un bruit sourd métallique et soigna le poignet en inspectant.

« Bon c’est pas cassé. Mais tu a du tiré dessus comme un fou c’est presque le muscle et les tendon que j’ai en visuel. »

Sherlock ne dit rien pendant une bonne minute.

« Un peut de mal avec l’autorité. »

John ricana conscient que Sherlock lui donnais un moyen d’évacuer le stress et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il banda le poignet délicatement et déplaça des cartons.

« Il son propres ? »

« Aussi propre qu’on peut le faire toubib, c’est pas le sol d’un hosto un carton. »

John l’installa et posa la première mains dessus. Il désinfecta les plaies du bras et attrapa l’autre main.

« Prêt ? »

« Prêt. » Affirma le détective en serrant les dents.

John fit l’autre main et Sherlock grogna de douleur. Il soigna et banda la main un peut plus inquiet.

« Ta main gauche es brisée. »

« J’avais remarquer. » Fit avec sarcasme le sociopathe. John en profitât pour vérifier le torse et désinfecter ce qu’il pouvait. Il revérifia la nuque et le crane avec plus de minutie. Ça allais, le visage avais des marques mais surtout des bleu.

Il se décala dans le dos puisque son ami était en chien de fusil face a lui. Il failli vomir.

« Fouet ? »

« Notamment. »

John inspira deux trois fois avant de désinfecter les plaies béantes entre les anciennes cicatrices déjà pour certaine de plus d’un an et pale. C’était du délire.

« Sher…Angel, ça fait combien de temps que tu te fait torturé comme ça ? »

« 678 jours. »

Au moins on pouvais dire que Sherlock était précis…

« je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire des point, il te faudra une greffe de peau pour tout ton dos. »

Sherlock avais reposer sa tête sur une couverture comme oreiller et soupiré.

« Je sais. »

John continua vers les jambes ou il trouva des coulé de sang et de liquide, Sherlock était nu sous les couvertures…la respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Avec délicatesse il prit un coton tige et prit ce qui pourrais être des preuve pour découvrir qui avais abîmer le détective. Enfin abîmer, bousiller même.

« j’ai fait des prélèvements pour Mycroft. »

Sherlock grimaça.

« Super. »

« Il y a quelque chose a savoir sur...enfin… »

« Mon viol John, mes viols même, rien si ce n’est que mon colon doit ressembler a un hall de gare, peut être des déchirures, je n’avais pas le temps de m’en préoccuper. Mais si tu pouvais par contre retirer l’anneau en ferraille de chasteté que j’ai entre les cuisses ça serais cool. Vraiment ! »

John se mordit le poignet, on ne touchait pas aux mains d’un médecin, et étouffa un cris de rage.

Il ne savais pas si c’était les faits ou que Sherlock en parle aussi froidement…

« John, quand j’étais drogué je payais mes doses en faisant le trottoir, ça n’as plus d’intérêt maintenant… »

John désinfectât comme il pu les cuisses et les jambes en silence. Sherlock chuchotât.

« Je te dégoûte ? »

« Non. »

Le détective ferma les yeux.

« Tant mieux alors. »

John arriva aux chevilles pour voir qu’elles étaient cassé sous les menottes trop serrées qui les faisaient bleuir et du sang coulé sur les pieds.

« Tu as ça depuis combien de temps ? »

« Plusieurs mois, cassé, ce truc a des pointes intérieur, la peau a peut-être pu se reformé autour des piques. Ça va être le pire moment de ma vie. »

John cligna des yeux.

« Mais comment on peut faire ça ! Merde ! Bon je vais retirer en premier le truc de chasteté...a moins que ce truc barbare aussi ai des piques. »

Sherlock fit la moue.

« je te laisse le plaisir de voir. »

Non mais c’était un enfer, vraiment, il souhaitait retourner sur le terrain en Afghanistan, il trouvais moi barbare les extrémistes, c’était moins gore de ramasser des gens en puzzles après une mine !

Ce truc en métal avait des piques qui traversais de part en part les bourses évitant les testicules et les canaux séminaux et un anneau entourant la verge au repos avec des minuscules piques fine comme des aiguilles rentrant bien dans la peau.

John se retourna et s’éloigna pour vomir.

Il n’avais pas pu, c’était peut être son boulot mais là il avait atteint le maximum du supportable pour ses nerfs.

« Désoler. » il était tremblant et le fameux Mike le soutenait par le bras. Il sentait ses yeux piquer. Bien, il allais faire sa crise maintenant. Skouïzy recouvrit Sherlock.

« Je t’avais prévenu John… »

« Ta gueule, si toi tu ne ressent rien avec tout ça, moi si. »

Sherlock soupira.

« Je ne ressent pas les sentiments mais je sens particulièrement bien la douleur en ce moment… »

« J’appelle Mycroft, il va me falloir un bloc opératoire. Et je suppose que te bouger comme ça avec tes cheville serais horriblement douloureux. »

« N’y pense même pas John. »

Watson sorti son portable.

« Allô ? c’est pas le moment ! Non vous n’aurez pas mon pardon comme ça, par ce que là je suis a deux doigt de vous maudire vous et vos millier de descendants sur les dix miles années futures.

Demandez a vos chien de garde qui m’ont suivi ou je suis, il me faut un bloc opératoire militaire ambulant. Non pour hier ! bien sur tout de suite. Scie, attelle, plâtre, broches et vis, et dégotez moi de la peau pour une greffe pour un dos entier, peut être deux, blanche la peau. Et surtout, si a part nous et vos chien chien des personnes sont au courant je vous castre et vous tue avec un virus particulièrement vicieux et douloureux. »

Il raccrocha au nez de Mycroft alors que Sherlock ricanais derrière.

« Définitivement John, tu es l’humain le plus fabuleux de cette chienne de terre. Personne n’avais oser envoyer chier mon frère comme ça. »

« A part toi. » fit remarquer le médecin en revenant s’attaquer a ce truc de torture autour du service trois pièce de Sherlock.

« Moi je le fait depuis que j’ai apprit a parler. Je n’ai plus de mérite. »

« Ne parle pas, ne respire pas, quand je te le dirais tu prendra deux trois grandes inspiration. Tu veux mordre dans quelque chose ? »

Skouïzy défit sa ceinture en cuir et John la désinfectât pour ensuite la placer entre les dents de Sherlock.

« Arrête de respirer. »

Il crochetât la serrure une fois de plus et se prépara.

« Inspire lentement mais a fond. »

Sherlock obéi et hurla de douleur en serran la ceinture les larmes aux yeux. John lui caressa la joue.

« Chut, c’est fini. C’est enlevé. Calme-toi. Le temps que Mycroft m’envoie le matos et qu’on l’installe, tu devrais te reposer, je te pose une perfusion pour te réhydrater. »

Sherlock pleura un long moment alors que John lui posais la perfusion et posa la poche en hauteur sur un reste d’escalier en fer. Il restât la un moment a lui caresser la nuque pour l’apaiser avant qu’il ne s’endorme.

Il entendit un camion se garé version crissement de pneu. Des militaires débarquer, heureusement Skouïzy avait prévenu tout le monde, mais même comme ça les militaires étaient tenu en joue par les membre du gang presque plus armé qu’eux. Dison que le lance roquette portatif les ciblant était carrément dissuasif. Mycroft déboula.

« Watson ? »

« Laissez c’est bon, installez le bloc dans le coin ici. » fit le médecin en mode militaire a ses ‘collègue’.

Mycroft approcha et perdit des couleurs en voyant qui était allonger a coter de Watson.

« Il dort, alors pas de cris ok ? »

Mycroft ne voyais que le visage et ça déjà ce n’était pas engageant, pas plus que la poche au dessus et les menottes style dix-neuvième siècle couvert de sang reposant presque a ses pieds.

« Petit frère…merde je suis désoler. »

« Et ça c’est seulement ce que vous pouvez voir, je vous épargne les détails mais il a été torturé, physiquement et mentalement. »

Mycroft se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler de rage.

« Merci John de… l’avoir soigné. »

John lui tendais les prélèvements fait plus tôt.

« Adn a analyser. »

John crus que le grand et imperturbable Mycroft Holmes allais fondre en larmes alors qu’il chuchotait.

« Non, pas ça, non pas ça… »

Il se passa une main sur le visage et siffla un de ses sbire.

« Analyse adn, je veux le résultat pour dans une heure pas une seconde de plus. »

L’homme s’enfuit presque en courant.

« Le bloc es installé. » fit un militaire.

« Alors venez m’aider a le porter, Mycroft, aller attendre dehors, ça ne sera pas beau et je n’ai personne pour vous tenir la main si vous tournez de l’œil. »

Mycroft fit un signe positif et alla dehors. Les militaires avaient encerclé le bâtiment et le gang était toujours en protection rapprocher de Sherlock. Le militaire suivi les ordres de Watson.

« Sherlock, on va te bouger pour t’emmener au bloc, tu veut être endormi avant ou après le transport ? »

Sherlock lui agrippa la main avec sa main valide.

« Ne m’endort pas. S’il te plaît. »

« vu ton état, c’est de la folie, entre la greffe de peau et tes chevilles que je vais devoir ouvrir pour remettre l’os… tu va avoir beaucoup trop mal… »

« Si tu me met ko, je me relèverais pas John. »

Le médecin y lut de la détermination et de la sincérité.

« Je sais que tu te fiche de ce qu’endure ton corps mais bordel je vais t’ouvrir les chevilles… »

« Fait le. Je garde la ceinture pour mordre dedans. »

John se pinçât le nez, Sherlock n’avais pas tord d’un certain coter vu son état faible sous alimenter et tout, l’endormir était… un paris assez risqué mais quand même ! Il savais qu’il n’aurais pas le derniers mot avec Sherlock de toute façon alors il céda…

« Ok, prenez le par les cotés, pas le dos, c’est une grande plaie a vif. Je vais tenir tes jambes. »

« A trois, un deux, trois. »

Sherlock gronda de douleur alors qu’il était déplacer de dix mètres et déposer sur la grande table d’opération militaire.

« Rompez sergent. Mike, Skouïzy ? »

« Oui ? »

« On passe a la douche décontaminante, je désinfecte entièrement Angel, et repasserais a la douche. Un tiendra les choses que je demanderais l’autre vérifia les chiffres des écrans. »

« Ok. »

« Ok. »

Dix minutes plus tard chacun avait une magnifique tenue verte et John aspergeais le corps de Sherlock d’antiseptique avec un pulvérisateur a main stérile. Il repassa a la douche et mit ses gans.

« Ok, je vais le brancher, il va y avoir des chiffres ici et ici, te casse pas la tête, toutes les minutes tu me donne les chiffres dans cet ordre. Et la courbe ici si elle dépasse là. Ok ? »

« Pas de souci toubib. »

« bon, au moins si tu sais lire et me prévenir pour la courbe, ça ça vas aller. »

Mike roula des yeux.

« je sais pas lire, mais je sais compter quand même. »

John ricana a cause du stress avant de poser les appareillages.

« Skouïzy, prêt pour une formation de médecine accéléré en dix minutes ? »

« Heuuu… j’ai pas le choix ? »

« Non. »

« Ok toubib. »

« Sobre ? Les mains qui trembles ? Tend tes mains ! »

« Sobre depuis un an toubib. »

Les mains étaient solide comme un rock. Cela rassura le médecin.

« Sherlock ? Ça va ? »

« Pour le moment oui mais je sens que ça va pas duré. »

« Désoler. Déjà il va falloir t’allonger sur le dos… »

« Aille...okay ça va faire mal. »

« cherchez moi un matelas gonflable rouge comme les pompier pour immobiliser les personnes, il doit y avoir ça dans un placard en bas. »

« Ici. » fit Skouïzy en lui tendant.

« On va soulever et toi Mike tu va bien glisser le matelas. »

Le sdf propre comme un sous neuf et John soulevèrent Sherlock qui grogna encore, et le reposèrent délicatement sur le dos alors que Mike gonflais le pneumatique rouge sanglé autour de Sherlock le bloquant de plus en plus dans ses mouvements.

« Ça va ? »

« Je me sens comme un poisson rouge… » fit avec humour le sociopathe de service.

Pendant une bonne heure Watson fit les choses les presque moins douloureuses, quelques greffe de peau sur le torse, des points de sutures, des points sur les jambes, des soins sur la verge abîmé et un beau pansement. Puis il s’attaqua au chevilles et a peine effleuré Sherlock mordit dans sa ceinture.

John rapidement défit les deux serrures et le laissa souffler.

« Respire a fond. »

John ne le prévint pas en retirant d’un coup la première ferraille et il hurla si fort que Mycroft sera les dents et fit sauter un plombage.

« Bon sang mais qu’es qu’il fait ! »

Sa secrétaire, Anthéa releva le nez de son smartphone.

« Il a refuser d’être endormi. »

Mycroft fit la moue.

« Crétin. »

John endigua le flot de sang, bordel il n’avait jamais vu des piques aussi profonde dans un os et dans les chaires, le bracelet en fer avais du être fermer petit a petit, vissé pour réussir a briser l’os comme ça de part en part. Il fit une radio avec le matériel portatif mais tout était tellement éclater qu’il ne voyait pas grand-chose de net. Il allais devoir ouvrir de toute façon.

« Scalpel. »

Il ouvrit et ce qu’il vit le déprima encore plus.

« Scie. Maillet. »

« John, me coupe pas les chevilles hein ! »

« Je vais essayer, mais je vais devoir re-briser une partie de l’os et couper des bouts qui dépassent. »

« Super. » pleurais Sherlock de douleur.

John la scie circulaire dans une main et une pince de l’autre, le maillet poser a coter s’attela a la tache.

« cherche les poches de sang O surtout pas de A ou de B uniquement les O négatif, passe lui en une dans le second tuyau de sa perfusion. » Il ne releva pas la tête alors que Sherlock hurlais comme un beau diable couvrant les bruits de la scie circulaire.

« Comme ça toubib ? Y avais que du O moins. »

Un rapide coup d’œil c’était bon, Mike lui lisais les chiffre toutes les minutes…

Il mi la plaque de métal pour tenir l’os qu’il avais du re-briser entièrement. Les petits bouts d’os qui avaient été ressouder depuis plusieurs mois n’importe comment, dans les muscles ou dans l’articulation a peine en dessous et abîmée, avaient été ou enlevée ou replacer. L’articulation de la cheville était…bousillée, les tendons étaient malmener. Les deux os normalement attacher dessus ne l’étaient plus… tout un programme de remettre tout en place et l’immobiliser pour peut être au moins sauver l’articulation !

« Visseuse. »

Sherlock soupira de soulagement, putain si il se faisait visser le pied, John avais pu le sauver. Il aurait au moins un pied sur deux.

« Je vais visser, ça va faire mal, très mal. »

« Plus que me re-briser l’os ? »

« Presque. »

Il hurla encore.

John souffla une minute après avoir refermé au mieux et soigné les trous des chevilles comme il avais pu. Il banda fermement et mi une attelle le temps de faire l’autre pied. L’autre fut encore plus catastrophique.

« Bon c’est…le tendon d’Achille est sectionner. Entre autre. »

John regarda Sherlock.

« Tout ce que je te souhaite c’est de t’évanouir vite. »

Sherlock ricana dans ses larmes.

« Ha, c’était pas déjà le plus douloureux ? »

« Les tendon, y a rien de pire je crois. »

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

« Tu peu pas endormir localement ? »

« Il fallait le demander y a une heure, maintenant c’est trop tard, la péridurale ne fera pas effet avant une voir deux heures. »

« Ho merde. La pouasse. »

« Et un truc local ne sera pas assez puissant maintenant. »

« Va y. J’endurerais. J’ai subi ça pendant plus d’un an. »

John fit de son mieux mais Sherlock hurlais de plus en plus, serran la ceinture dans sa bouche les larmes partout sur son visage rouge qu’il secouait de douleur dans tout les sens. La bave au lèvre que de temps en temps Skouïzy lui essuyait en lui caressant le crane avant de donner un truc a John qui trifouillais dans sa jambe. Puis après une heure de douleur atroce tout s’arrêtât.

« Ne coupe pas, ne coupe pas ! »

« Je ne couperais pas. J’ai fini même recousu. »

Sherlock se laissa aller a sangloter mais plus de douleur. C’était un sentiment très fort de soulagement qui c’était emparé de lui. Il fallait donc ça pour qu’il soit capable de ressentir quelque chose…

« Je suis soulager. »

John fit un sourire grimace.

« Un sentiment … »

« Ouai ba je crois que ce sera la seule fois de ma vie, je ne referais pas ça tout les quartes matins pour ressentir une émotions. Vraiment pas. »

John passa au meilleur moment, le plâtrage. Pas de sang, pas de douleur, un petit coter poterie de son enfance. Mike avais lâcher les écrans pour aider a tremper les bandes dans le plâtre et enrouler autour de la cheville. Skouïzy était atteler a faire le poignet cassé.

Une fois sec John soupira.

« Bon il me reste la greffe de peau de ton dos, ça va pas être aussi douloureux mais ça va être long….très long. Et il reste ton colon a soigné. »

Sherlock soupira.

« Fait le colon, ça doit pas être si grave. »

« Ok, alors on dégonfle, on porte, Mike tu nous aide a le retourner doucement sur le ventre. »

Dix minute plus tard Sherlock était au bord de la table le cul offert a John qui examinais et recousais une ou deux déchirure même pas interne.

« Bon pas de lésion, ça avais l’air plus grave que ça ne l’était. »

« Un vrais hall de gare. »

John lui mit une claque sur la fesse indemne de blessure qui fit sursauter Sherlock.

« Hé ! »

« Tu peut penser ce que tu veux de toi, je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de chose, surtout entre nous. »

« Bien docteur, je payerais en nature alors. »

John soupira.

« Crétin. »

« Attend on a jamais été aussi proche d’une relation homo tous les deux, littéralement… »

John rigola un bon coup.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer de ta bêtise. »

« Hé, je suis un fabuleux détective consultant. »

« Oui, et bien monsieur le détective, apprenez a détecter quand prendre soins de son image et de son corps…hein. Tu a autant d’estime et de considération pour ton corps qu’une cuillère a soupe. »

« Je ne le nie pas John. »

Les heures suivantes John remit de la peau étiré au minimum sur le dos du détective pour éviter que ne se forme des sillon sur le dos après la cicatrisation. Fit des points retravailla les cicatrices effaça les boursouflures…

« John, je suis épuiser et émotionnellement vider, mon dos es peut être ta plus belle œuvre d’art mais je ne le vois pas. »

« Presque fini. »

Il coupa deux fils, posa deux agrafe de plus et vit que ses assistants étaient assis sur un siège endormi.

« Fini. »

« Enfin ! »

« Mike ? »

Le dit Mike se releva en sursaut.

« Oui ? »

« Va demander a Mycroft si il peut emmener dans son camion un blesser. »

« Tout de suite toubib. »

« Merci. »

Il étala des bandes grasse sur le dos pour faire prendre les greffes et posa des draps fourni pour envelopper la nudité de Sherlock sans trop toucher a son dos.

« Ça va la position ? »

« Je suis dans mon coussin d’air rouge vif, ça va. »

Il fut transporter dans le camion pour le ramener a la maison après avoir remercier les sdf et le gang. Ils furent déposer au 221 B Baker Street, Mycroft ayant continuer de payer pour que John ne soit pas mit a la porte.

Sherlock allonger sur le ventre emmitoufler dans des draps d’hôpital salua la logeuse de ses 4 doigts encore mobiles qui dépassaient.

« Salut Mme Hudson. »

La pauvre dame failli s’évanouir alors que deux militaire lourdement armé le montaient dans les escalier.

Une fois installer dans son lit sur le ventre et sans les militaires Mycroft tenta de parler.

« Je suis désoler… »

« Sort Mycroft, je n’ai pas la force de me chamailler avec toi et pas la force de te dire a quel point je t’en veux de m’avoir embarquer la dedans. »

« Je comprend. »

Mycroft sorti embarquant avec lui les militaires et tout le bordel qu’il avais fait.

« Je vous aient fait un peut de thé. » fit la logeuse en entrant dans la chambre avec John.

« Avec une paille Mme Hudson, je ne peut pas bouger… »

« Ho je… »

« Il blague Mme Hudson, laissez tomber la paille. Si ça vous dérange pas on a besoins de sommeil… j’ai passer peut être 5h a le rafistoler. Je suis épuiser. »

« Bien sur ! Bien sur. »

Elle ressorti les laissant tout les deux.

« Merci John. Je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur toi. »

« De rien Sherlock, mais ne refait jamais ça. S’il te plaît ça ma fait beaucoup trop de mal. »

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

« Désoler. »

« Tu ne l’es pas mais l’attention me touche. »

« Je le pense. »

John allais se lever et sortir mais fut retenu par un bras.

« Reste, s’il te plaît. »

John vit la fatigue et la peur se peindre sur les joues creuses et le regard hanté. Alors il enleva ses vêtements et se mit en boxer pour se couler dans le lit a coter de son patient et ami.

« je reste, dort un peut. »


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock se réveilla d’un coup au bruit de pas dans le couloir. Réflexe de deux ans a être sur le qui vive. John rentra avec le petit déjeuner et vit du soulagement dans le regard dur.

« Du calme, ce n’est que moi. De toute façon ton frère a laisser deux militaire en faction devant la porte du salon. Même moi j’ai du décliner mon identité pour revenir de la boulangerie… »

Sherlock se calma un peut.

« Ça sent bon. »

Il avais toujours la perfusion a son bras accrocher a une barre.

« Tu va devoir réapprendre a ton estomac a contenir des aliments en douceur. Ce matin un thé et une tartine pas plus. »

« C’est déjà plus que je ne peut rêver, ça fait deux ans que je rêve de vrais nourriture. »

John le nourri avec…

« j’ai prit des pailles. »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire. John tartinais son pain en s’installant a coter.

« Tu as tenu comment ? »

« Tu va jouer mon psy ? »

« Tu veux en parler a quelqu’un d’autre ? »

« Non. »

« Alors ? »

Sherlock mâchouilla son pain en grognant de plaisir.

« En pensant a toi. »

« C’est gentil. »

« C’est réaliste. Tu voulais que je pense a Mycroft ? j’aurais préféré mourir. »

John roula des yeux, lui donna une nouvelle bouchée.

« Il y a d’autres choses que tu me cache sur ton passé ? »

Sherlock soupira agacer, John ou l’air de rien, je te fait la morale.

« Rien qui ne mérite d’être dit. »

« Et qui mériter d’être entendu ? »

Leurs yeux se sondaient John ajoutât.

« Tu n’as pas cesser de me traiter d’idiot et de me dire que je ne savais pas regarder mais que voir. Tu sais ce que j’ai vu Sherlock ? avant hier soir du moins, une personne sociopathe, mais ça faut même pas être Anderson pour le voir… »

Sherlock ricana. Pauvre Anderson, il en prenais toujours pour son grade…mais il était d’une tel bêtise aussi…

« …Mais surtout une âme en souffrance, ton frère n’es pas sociopathe, donc ce n’est pas génétique mais social, donc des maltraitance ou un abandon de ta mère. Je vois que malgré tes belles paroles tu a peur du rejet. Quand j’ai menacer de partir plusieurs fois tu a paru comme un enfant qu’on abandonne sur le chemin. Perdu, terrifier. »

« Je ne suis pas… »

Le regard du docteur le fit taire. Sur ce coup là il n’aurais pas raison. 

« Et puis hier j’ai apprit que tu avais passer du temps dans la rue, drogué, a te prostitué. Il y a forcement quelque chose pour que tu ai fini comme ça dans la rue. Et ne met pas ça sur le dos de la sociopathie je ne suis pas aussi atrophié du bulbe que Sally ! »

Sherlock referma la bouche. Bon ba Sally aussi en prenais pour son grade. Voila que John le copiait maintenant. Si il traitait Lestrade d’incompétent il pourrais envisager que son ami avais virer dingue a cause de lui.

« Tu veux des détails ? »

« Non. »

Sherlock ne comprenais plus.

« Alors a quoi ça sert ? Tu va finir par me juger ou avoir pitié… »

« Non. »

Le sérieux et la sincérité de ce non fit drôle a Sherlock.

« Je suis fatigué. »

Il ferma les yeux, il n’avais pas fini de boire son thé ni manger sa tartine mais qu’importe, il avais l’habitude de ne pas manger a sa faim depuis plus d’un an… 

John sorti de la chambre, il lui faudrait du temps, même sans sentiments, certains sévices laissaient des traces inconsciente et il n’allais sûrement pas atteindre Sherlock et le pousser a aller mieux en une journée.

A midi il réapparu dans la chambre frais et pimpant, lui racontant les dernières histoires de Mme Hudson, le fit manger un pauvre bout de poulet avec une patate, refis ses bandages a refaire, remis une dosse d’antibiotique…

« Je fait comment pour uriner ? »

« Tu as le choix le plus pratique vu tes pansements sur les bourses ou le moins douloureux mais super chiant. »

Sherlock roula des yeux.

« C’est-à-dire la poche ou le fusil. »

Il tenais une poche avec un tuyau d’un coter un entonnoir comme a l’hôpital de l’autre.

« La poche. Ce n’es pas si douloureux, désagréable mais pas douloureux. »

John lui inséra dans l’urètre et Sherlock se senti soulager en une seconde.

« Merde ça fait du bien. »

« Pas de douleurs ? ton poignet ? ton dos ? tes chevilles ? »

« Ça va. Vraiment, ça fait deux ans que j’ai mal même quand je ne bouge pas, la si je bouge juste lentement je n’ai pas mal…il y a du mieux docteur. »

« Bien. »

Sherlock inspira.

« Tu ne m’as pas fait le compte rendu opératoire, ça va donner quoi dans le future tout ça ? »

« Ton dos sera marquer a vie, je ne pourrais pas faire mieux. »

« Je te demandais pas de me faire la chapelle Sixtine dans le dos non plus. »

« Tu sais que Michel Ange détestait avoir peint la chapelle Sixtine ? »

« Je sais je me suis renseigner sur la peinture depuis, et tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as aimer reconstruire mon dos. »

« C’est vrais. »

« Et pour mes chevilles je vais remarcher un jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra de toi et ta rééducation, de si j’ai bien fait mon travail. »

Sherlock fit la grimace.

« Courir je n’en parle pas et sûrement plus après des tueurs. »

« J’ai fait de mon mieux mais c’était une vraie boucherie la dedans. Double fracture proche de l’articulation…ton articulation était bousillé les tendon distendu. »

Sherlock retenais le grognement qui voulais sortir.

« Mon poignet ? »

« Le violon c’est fini. Mais la fracture était net. »

« En gros tout ce qui était vraiment important pour moi, pour garder mon esprit occuper. »

« Je suis désoler. »

« Pour le violon, tu ne l’es pas mais l’attention me touche. »

Sherlock lui renvoyais ses banalité dans la figure.

« Je le pense vraiment. »

« J’ai besoins de calme. »

John comprit que la discutions était close. Il reprit le plateau et ferma la porte.

Il eu une discutions avec la logeuse une fois de plus la femme n’en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles de revoir Sherlock. Le soir Mycroft demanda a leur parler a tous les deux.

« Non pas mon frère… »

« Je ne resterais pas longtemps. Je voulais juste vous dire, avec le prélèvement on a pu identifier six personnes, il n’y aura pas de procès, juste six enterrement. Je pensais que tu serais plus tranquille de le savoir. »

« Presque. » fit Sherlock.

« Je ne t’ennuierais plus Sherlock, je vais m’effacer de ta vie, si toi ou Watson avez besoins de quoi que ce soit, je répondrait, mais j’arrêterai de te faire surveiller, et de venir te voir. Plus de mission dangereuses. Rien. »

Il s’en alla sans un mot de plus.

« Sherlock, je… »

« Sort s’il te plaît John. Je veux être seul. »

Une fois de plus John le laissa seul. Ça devenais un peut trop systématique a son goût. Il remontât une heure plus tard avec le repas. Sherlock mangeât en silence.

« Je n’aime pas ton frère mais il culpabilise vraiment… »

« Qu’il assume un peut ses actes ça lui fera les pieds. »

John soupira. Comment ces deux là avaient fini par avoir des relations aussi catastrophiques ?

Il s’allongea prêt de Sherlock et lui caressa le bras doucement.

« Tu le hait tant que ça ? »

Sherlock un peut surprit soupira.

« Je ne le hais pas. C’est compliquer. »

John ricana. Sans blague, compliquer et Sherlock, deux mots qui s’entendaient plutôt bien.

« Je veux être seul… »

Encore cette phrase mais cette fois ci John ne se laisserais pas faire.

« Non. Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit. »

« Si tu espère que je te paye en nature il va falloir attendre que je soi remis et sans la sonde urinaire tue l’amour qui pendouille au bout de ma bite. »

John soupira. Sherlock et compliquer…

« Tu es un idiot. »

Il se mit en boxer et se coula dans le lit.

« Bonne nuit Sherlock. »

Sherlock passa sa nuit a réfléchir. John était le seul être humain a pouvoir lui dire qu’il était un idiot fini sans qu’il ne hurle au scandale et dans ces moments là, il réfléchissais en quoi, qu'est qu’il avais louper ou mal fait ?

John se réveilla avec deux yeux gris fixer sur lui.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as passer ta nuit a réfléchir ? »

« Je n’ai pas comprit. Je suis en effet un idiot. »

John embué se tourna vers le coter face a Sherlock.

« Tu n’as pas remarquer que tu m’avais attaquer agressivement simplement pour cacher que tu avais peur ? »

Sherlock cacha sa tête dans l’oreille. Il était un idiot en effet.

« Je ne contrôle pas ça. »

John rigola.

« Bien sur que tu ne le contrôle pas, c’est un sentiment nouveau et tu as subit des tortures qui on changer ta perception du monde. »

Il était un idiot. Mais un idiot qui avais John Watson a coter de lui.

« Je ne suis pas familier avec les sentiments. »

« Sauf que depuis tes tortures tu es quand même capable de te rendre compte qu’ils remontent. Bon ok ce ne sont pas les plus sympas mais ce sont des sentiments ! »

Sherlock tourna la tête de l’autre coter.

« Je ne connais pas les sentiments. » Se borna le détective.

« Oui et moi je ne suis pas médecin. Il faudra faire face a un moment donner, ce n’es pas agréable et ça va faire mal mais commence a te faire a l’idée que tu es une victime et que tu va devoir travailler comme n’importe quel être humain sur ta reconstruction. Peut être même ta construction tout court. Je peut t’aider mais tu doit faire le plus gros du chemin seul Sherlock et le déni n’as jamais aider personne. »

« Merci docteur. » Ironisa Sherlock.

« De rien. Je vais au dispensaire je revient ce soir. Ça ira ? »

« Je suis un grand garçon. »

« Ne traumatise pas Mme Hudson s’il te plaît je vais lui demander de te monter a manger. »

« Oui maman. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolé, le correcteur ne fait pas tout et j'ai pas mal de fics/OS qui recherchent désespérément un.e bêta.  
> ***  
> Sorry, this fic is not corrected!

Un mois avais passé, Sherlock n’avais plus le plâtre de son poignet juste une attelle. Bien qu’il ne puisse pas vraiment bouger de son lit a cause de son dos. John lui disais que ça devenais presque beau.

Beau… pour un chirurgien fier de sa reconstruction peut être mais pas pour lui.

Dans un mois John lui enlèverais les plâtres des chevilles. En attendant il l’aidais a ne pas perdre trop de muscle en lui faisant la kiné pour ses jambes. Il pouvais se mettre en position assise sans toucher son dos et sans poser les pieds par terre. Super programme.

Pour le moment il était en tailleur sur le lit. Il regardais ses jambes abîmée, les traces de cicatrices encore a peines remise. Il était rouge et boursouflé de partout. Pour l’image de lui et son avancée comme victime… c’était un peut percutant sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Victimes. Il n’était pas une victime.

Les gens morts sur une scène de crime eux étaient des victimes.

Et lui il allais devenir fou si il restait une minute de plus dans cette chambre sur ce lit a réfléchir. Il fusilla du regard ses plâtres. Comment faire…

Il se mit sur les genoux et se laissa couler du lit pour être au sol. Il rampas a quartes pattes comme il pu pour atteindre le salon. Cette position lui rappela comment il avais fuit… il sera les dents pour enfin arriver dans le salon.

John le regardai faire calmement repliant un coin du journal et reprenant sa lecture. C’était presque insultant.

« Je ne suis pas contre un peut d’aide. »

« Tu te débrouille pourtant très bien. »

Sherlock grimpa sur le sofa, son sofa. Il caressa discrètement le tissu. Ça lui avais manqué ça. Tout ça. John, son salon…tout ça lui avais manquer. Il regarda la déco. Rien n’avais bouger d’un poil. John n’avais pas fait son deuil en deux ans…

Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte les larmes montaient. Il essaya de les stopper, il n’était plus un bébé ! merde il suffisais qu’il rampe dix mètres et retrouve la déco du salon pour verser dans le sentimentalisme tant détester.

« Laisse couler Sherlock, ça fait du bien de lâcher la pression. »

Il fusilla John du regard.

« J’ai d’autre idée pour lâcher la pression… »

John haussa les épaules.

« Sûrement. Un thé ? »

« Volontiers. »

Au moins il pouvais compter sur John pour ne pas le prendre en pitié. Un point pour John…il arrêta de compter les points, se rendant compte que rarement John n’avais perdu de points. Ce mec était une perle rare. Et c’est lui le mec le plus calamiteux du monde qui l’avais obtenu. Il était pitoyable. Et il laissais de plus en plus les émotions s'exprimer désagréablement en lui… Il faudrait qu'il remette de l'ordre dans son palais mental.

« J’ai pu donner de tes nouvelles a Skouïzy. Il était rassuré. Il a piquer une colère dans la rue en apprenant que Barth avais attendu une semaine pour venir faire soigner son rhume qui c’est transformer en bronchite… »

Bientôt John allais lui parler des gang et de ses connaissance sdf...ou allais le monde.

« Lestrade était…heureux de te savoir vivant. Il passera le mois prochain. Je crois qu’il n’as pas digéré l’annonce de ta...résurrection ? »

Sherlock fit la grimace…vu son état, la résurrection aurais pu avoir plus de panache comme pour Jésus revenu sans un bleu…et il ne réclamais même pas l’auréole de lumière… 

« Sally et Anderson n’ont rien dit ? »

John revenais avec le thé et avait rougi.

« J’ai mit mon poing dans la figure d’Anderson. »

« PARDON ? » Sherlock failli lâcher sa tasse.

« Même le bon docteur Watson a la patience d’ange a une limite haute qu’il ne faut pas dépasser. Quand il a insinuer qu’il aurais préféré que tu ne revienne pas, sous entendu que tu crève vraiment, je l’ai frapper. »

John bu son thé sous le regard surprit de Sherlock.

« Et je lui ai péter le nez, autant faire les choses bien. »

Il bu une autre gorgé alors que le sourcille de son ami brun montait vers ses cheveux bouclés de plus en plus.

« Et l’arcade. Aussi. »

Il bu une autre gorgée.

« Tant qu’a faire. »

Fini le médecin alors que Sherlock étirais un sourire les mains jointes sur sa bouche.

« je ne te savais pas comme ça. »

« je le suis. Il doit être en route pour le bloc en ce moment. »

« Quand tu dit cassé tu dit : vraiment cassé. »

« Cassé, cassé. Je suis médecin et militaire, je sais reconnaître un nez cassé. Je sais d’autant mieux les cassé du coup. »

« Il naît en moi une certaine admiration pour ce que tu as fait et que je n’ai jamais oser faire. »

John sorti son portable.

« Tien, j’ai prit des souvenir, je savais que ça te ferais plaisir. »

Sherlock ria. De bon cœur.

Cela réchauffa le docteur qui se disais que peut être il aurais pu péter le nez d’Anderson avant pour remonter le moral de Sherlock…

Sherlock pianotait sur le portable reprenant des bonnes habitudes. Renouer un peut avec l’extérieur ne faisais pas de mal. Il vérifia les rubriques nécrologique et trouva bien les noms de ses agresseurs.

Bien.

Aller de l’avant pour un sociopathe maintenant.

Il ne savais pas trop comment faire mais il avais John Watson et ça, ça valais tout les psy de la terre.

« Je peut reprendre mon portable ? »

« Une seconde. »

« Je t’en rachèterais un si tu veux. »

« Ce serais aimable. »

Il lui rendit et John regardait.

« Tu as été fouiner dans mon répertoire ! »

« J’ai simplement ajouter des numéros utiles. Bulet Time c’est le gang que tu as vu au hangar. Prononce mon nom et ils t’obtiendront ce que tu veux. DV6 c’est leur concurrent, il m’aiment moins mais si tu as besoins de faire disparaître quelque chose, c’est a eux qu’il faut demander. Et j’ai ajouter un ami a moi, disons que si je disparaît dans la nature, demande lui si j’ai prit une autre identité ou si je l’ai contacter pour lui parler d’un plan. Sinon, demande lui de me retrouver. »

« Ho..ok. merci. »


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock avais fini par craquer un peut son masque de ‘je suis un sociopathe de haut vol, et je vous emmerde tous.’ Et avais agripper sa main en tremblant pour lui demander de rester le soir pour apaiser ses cauchemars.

Il était donc rester dans le noir la main de Sherlock dans la sienne.

« C’était le moment le plus dur, quand j’étais laisser seul et dégoulinant de sang et de sperme. Je devais tirer sur mes chaînes pour m’installer dans un coin de la cave humide au sol en pierre lisse et froide. Je prenais toujours un peut de temps pour souffler et encaisser la douleur de mes chevilles et après je mangeais ce qu’on avais laisser pour moi. Et enfin je réfléchissais. »

Sherlock dans le noir ne voyais pas Watson tourner vers lui pour lui caresser la nuque doucement.

« A comment m’évader. Souvent. A comment survivre, tout le temps. Je préférais vraiment la rue, je pouvais choisir mes clients, je pouvais changer d’endroit, je dormais souvent au chaud. Je mangeais pas trop mal. La bas, j’avais les chaînes au chevilles qui me faisaient souffrir, mon dos en viande hachée, froid…froid. »

Il senti les tremblement et ramena mieux la couette sur son dos en se collant un peut plus pour lui donner un peut de chaleur humaine.

« Tout le temps froid. Faim, soif… »

Sherlock bougea et sans pudeur se hissa difficilement a moitié sur Watson, les jambes emmêlé, le torse abîmer sur celui poilu du docteur et sa joue poser sur son cœur qui battais. Sherlock avec ses grandes boucles brune ferma les yeux moins tremblant.

« Presque deux ans a avoir froid en pensant a Baker Street, a toi, au salon… a ma vie. »

Avec douceur John l’entoura de ses bras reposant sur la couette le plus délicatement possible et l’autre main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as retrouver ton salon et ta vie et il ne fait plus froid maintenant. »

« Merci John. » fit presque in-audiblement le détective alors que John soupira.

« De rien. Dort au chaud. »

Depuis, le soir, Sherlock se posais sur lui et captait sa chaleur comme un chat vient se lover sur une couverture. Et naturellement il passais ses doigts dans les boucles noires de cet homme plus grand que lui, et normalement plus fort. La donne avais changer, il était devenu le détective consultant en sentiment du brun et il pouvais enfin dire a Sherlock qu’il était un idiot qui ne regardais pas au bon endroit ou les bonnes choses…ou qu’il ne regardait pas tout simplement.

« J’avais 5 ans. »

John ouvrit les yeux d’un coup.

« Mycroft venais d’être envoyer dans une école pour surdoué. Il m’avais lâchement abandonner après la mort de mère et mon père a commencer a me filer des corrections a ce moment là. Je n’était pas sage, je remuait tout le temps comparé a Mycroft… »

John sera le grand crane contre sa joue.

« Il n’y a pas eu que des coups. »

« Ho non, mon paternel a bien comprit a force que ça ne faisais rien. J’ai eu des sévices psychologique aussi. Et bien plus tard, a 15 ans sexuel. J’ai fuit la maison au bout d’un an de sévices sexuel. Je suis sociopathe, mais il y a des choses que je ne peut pas toléré. Quitte a me faire baiser, je préférais des inconnu(e) qui payait. »

« Et c’est a partir de là que vos relation avec Mycroft ce son dégradé ? »

« Il a eu tout ce qu’il voulais. Il a fait des grandes étude, dans des école pour surdoué. Moi j’avais les coups, la privation et les viols. Et toute sa gentillesse dégoulinante quand il rentrait pour les fêtes n’effaçaient pas les longs mois a supporter tout ce que j’avais subi avant. »

« C’est pour ça qu’il te surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Pour se faire pardonner. »

« La seule chose qui m’aies apaiser un peut c’est le jour ou il m’a dit avoir lui-même presser la détente du soit disant suicide de notre paternel. »

John soupira.

« Il a aussi nettoyer lui-même les six types qui t’on violer ? »

« Probablement pour être certain que c’était bien définitif. »

« Je sais ce que tu devrais faire Sherlock...je sais ce qui te rendrais sûrement heureux… »

Le détective bougea la tête pour regarder Watson.

« Quoi ? »

« Prend ta revanche sur ton père, fait des étude et deviens professeur de criminologie. Tu connais mieux que personne les récidiviste, les manière de ne laisser aucun indice…créer carrément une nouvelle branche d’apprentissage de la police. Accumule les diplômes que tu veux, comme des trophée si tu veux. »

Sherlock cligna des yeux.

« Créer carrément une branche criminalistique ? »

« Tu es le concepteur de détective consultant, et pourquoi la police t’appelle ? Les récidiviste, pour que tu leur fasse un profil des victimes et des tueur… il manque ça a la police un mixe entre psychologie et analyse des victimes et des tueurs. »

« Si la police n’engageait pas des bon a rien comme Anderson… »

John ricana en remettant une mèche derrière l’oreille du brun.

« Tu ne pourra pas toujours sortir cet argument tu sais ? »

Sherlock grogna en fixant les yeux en face, si proche de lui. L’ambiance changea pour John il regardai les yeux brillant du brun… Sherlock eu juste a tendre a peine le cou pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, chastement sans appuyer, mais il garda ses lèvres collé un bon moment, John caressais toujours le crane et les boucles de cheveux avant que le détective ne recule aussi doucement qu’il était venu se replaçant sur le torse.

« J’en avais envie depuis longtemps. » Se contenta de dire Sherlock avant de fermer les yeux. John ne dit rien. Il ne savais pas trop quoi en penser alors en dire…

Il ferma les yeux et s’endormit rapidement.

Sherlock se trouva chanceux, John était passer de ‘non je ne suis pas gay’ a ‘je te laisse m’embrasser sans te mettre mon poing dans la figure.’ Ce qui l’arrangeait bien, il n’avais pas envie de finir avec un hématome de plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Il attendit une semaine avant de se remettre de ce baiser, leur rituel n’avais pas changer, Sherlock venais se caler sur lui. Mais cette fois c’était John qui avais initier le dialogue.

« Ça fait longtemps ? »

Sherlock soupira.

« Notre première rencontre. »

John soupira.

« Et tu n’as jamais rien tenter ? »

« Je ne suis pas coutumier des sentiments John. »

« Donc ce n’est pas une façon de me mettre dans ton lit. »

« Le sexe n’est pas dans mes priorités. »

John lui caressais les cheveux encore.

« Ce n’es pas une expérience stupide pour voir si je peut changer de bord ? »

Sherlock ricana.

« Non. Si tu veux continuer a batifoler avec des femmes ne te prive pas. »

John grogna.

« C’est charmant. »

« Réaliste. Le sexe pour moi n’est rien de plus qu’un bol de soupe. »

John, sa main sur la nuque, tira le crane du brun pour l’embrasser.

« Tu n’y connais rien en sexe. Ne juge pas avant d’avoir essayer. »

Sherlock se recula surprit.

« Dire ça a un ancien prostitué… »

« Tu n’y connais rien en vrais sexe Sherlock. Je mettrait ma main de médecin militaire au feu si tu me dit qu’une fois tu as fait l’amour et pas juste de la baise avec un client ou subit des viols. »

« J’ai fait des testes avec des hommes rencontré dans des bars… »

« Ouais, pas beaucoup mieux... sans sentiments, sans romantisme, de la baise quoi. »

Sherlock fit la moue. Vu comme ça… Il était prêt a éventuellement revoir son jugement. Par ce que John avais des ressenti et émotions que lui ne comprenais pas.. alors si John lui disais qu'avec des sentiments les données étaient différentes.. il l'écoutait.

« Très bien. »

John souriait.

« Mais ça ne fait rien, l’amour ça se construit petit a petit. On en reparlera quand je serais prêt a l’envisager et toi aussi. Pour le moment ce n’est pas important. »

« Bien. »

Sherlock se laissa reposer sur le torse. Une perle, ce mec était une perle. Un diamant même. Chaque face était magnifiquement brillante et parfaite. Et il avais beaucoup de facette parfaite…

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimé et voulez proposer la correction je remplacerais volontiers par votre correction ^^ <3  
> Uncorrected text, if you liked and want to suggest a correction, it will be accepted with joy.  
> Pour proposer vos corrections ou par commentaire ou par mail à :  
> nasharumauteur @ gmail.com (Retirez les espaces, cela évite la récupération du mail par un bot)


End file.
